


Park Benches and Autumn Leaves

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Disabled Character, F/F, Paralysis, Physical Disability, Talking, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Sometimes park benches are the best seats in the world.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Park Benches and Autumn Leaves

"I don't need you to push me, Kara." Barbara said, looking up at the blonde with a roll of her eyes under her glasses.

"Well, I want to. Besides, you push yourself all the time when you're at the school." Kara replied, pressing a kiss to Barbara's head with a smile.

"Well, I can't exactly have you follow me around all the time. And you can't exactly sit at the tables, you're a bit too big for those." Barbara joked, reaching up to poke at Kara's hip with a smile.

Kara rolled her own eyes and stopped at a park bench, she patted Barbara's shoulders gently with a chuckle as she took a seat on the bench.

"Could you help me? I'm getting kinda tired of sitting in this thing." Barbara said suddenly, smiling a little when Kara got up and tucked her arms under her legs and around her back.

"Did you just want me to hold you for a moment?" Kara asked with a giggle as she set the redhead down on the bench, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Guilty as charged." Barbara replied with a knowing smirk, watching as the red and orange leaves fell from the tree above them.

"Knew it, you're just using me as transportation." Kara quipped with false indignation, snickering a little.

"You love it." Barbara replied, rolling her eyes.

"I love _you_." Kara corrected, hugging Barbara into her side. She tilted the other woman's head up and kissed her softly.

"Love you too." Babs replied, resting her head against Kara's shoulder.

"Good girl, Babs. Want a cookie?" Kara asked with a wink, smiling smugly at the look Barbara shot her way.

"Watch it, Kent. I may be in a wheelchair but I can still kick your ass and I am not afraid to beat up a Kansas girl." Barbara objected with a laugh.

"You risk breaking your hand, Babs. Girl of Steel, remember?" Kara lightly poked Barbara's cheek with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah." Babs replied with a snort.


End file.
